


101 Butterflies.

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 101 Dalmatians Fusion, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Doggos - Freeform, Dogs, First Dates, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, Stan Lee Cameo, That Should Be Reason Enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Bound by ̶f̶̶a̶̶t̶̶e̶ dogs.





	101 Butterflies.

“Just wait a moment,” Luke smiled, the leash was still attached to Harlem’s collar, yet Harlem was already pulling towards the gate of the dog park.

  
It wasn’t really crowded right now; it was still early in the morning and most people weren’t up. Meanwhile, it was the perfect time for him. He had just dropped Dani off at Kindergarten and after the daily battle of getting a three-year-old out of bed, those relaxing walks in central park were a welcoming change to everything else in his daily routine.

With a sigh, Luke leaned down. Normally Harlem didn’t pull this much, the Weimaraner was a good boy after all, but today he seemed to be after something, or maybe Harlem just needed to poop or piss. Probably the latter. Luke turned around one more time to check if there was distraction, like joggers, bikers, other dogs or kids, then he unleashed Harlem. For a moment, the dog just stood there smelling and sniffing. Then he turned around and paced away, before Luke could react. Harlem had never ran away before.

Shit.

“Harlem. Here!”

“Harlem!”

“C’mere!”

“Oh fuck,” so much for a calm morning.

It took only a few seconds for Luke’s anger to be replaced by fear and worry for his beloved dog. What if Harlem ran out of Central Park and in front of a car? He couldn’t finish the thought. What if he just got lost inside of the large area?

“Harlem, god damn!” he whistled loud once and then twice, before he continued to chase after the dog.

Luke ran around the park a little. Occasionally, he asked other people if they had seen his dog. At least a hot girl gave him her number to “call if she saw Harlem” with a nice wink.

As Luke turned around a corner, he froze. A young man wearing sweat pants and a simple T-Shirt was screaming his soul out, “Brexley!”  


Another dog name.

“Hey! Looking for your dog?” Luke asked, bracing his hands on his hips. The moment, he asked, he regretted asking this soon. The guy had a nice ass and he could have done well with looking at it while catching up to him.

“Yeah, she’s never done this before,” luckily he had a nice face to go with the behind.

“Sure thing, pal.”

“Hey, I know, how this sounds… but it’s the truth, man,” the smile was cute too.

Luke grinned, “Same thing for Harlem. Why not pair up?”

“Good idea, she took off— Shit.”

“What?”

“Harlem, it’s a boy?”

“Yeah. Oh.”

“I think, I have an idea, why they took off.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

The man smiled, “Well, if you were a dog and wanted to bang in Central Park, where’d you go?”

Luke grinned, a pick-up line already on his lips, when he spotted the elegant golden ring at the man’s ring finger. Yes, since Jess, he didn’t want a relationship and just jumped into the bed with everyone he considered to be attractive. But he didn’t mess with married people or people, who told him about being in a relationship. So, Mr. Amazing-ass-pretty-smile-nice-face was off charts.

“Uhm, I don’t know probably some bushes but there are more, than enough of them here.”

“True.”

“You know, I’ll give you my number and we split up, if someone finds both, or one of them, we call the other. My name’s Luke.”

“Sounds good. I’m Danny.”

“Really? My daughter’s named Danielle.”

Danny smiled, “Cute. Then we should make sure that you both get your dog back.”

Luke nodded and watched as Danny walked towards a wooden area.

 

It took him almost an hour to find a pretty Rottweiler he assumed to be Brexley. She was still on her leash, which had gotten caught around a trench.

“Hey there, you must be Brexley?”

He got somewhat of a reaction from the animal. At least something.

“Your human is worried about you. I’m gonna call him and tell him, you’re alright, okay.”

Luke smiled kindly and petted the dog as he dialed Danny’s number.

“Guess, who I found?”

_“Nice.”_

“Anything at your end?”

_“No, man, I’m sorry. But I’m gonna help you, once we met up.”_

“Okay, let’s meet at the playground in the west?”

_“See you there.”_

_____________________________________________________________________________

To his surprise Danny wasn’t alone, next to him was Harlem, tied up with a shoelace.

“Found him on my way here!” Danny screamed over the whole area.

Luke sighed in relief and gave the other man a thumb up.

“Hey, there girl. What are you thinking walking off like that?” Danny smiled and kneeled down, as he spoke in a high-pitched voice, people used on pets and very small kids.

Luke grinned softly. He had to admit that getting along well with pets and kids was a big turn on for him. It said a lot about a person’s personality.  He wondered if Danny would get along with Dani.

“She behaved well while I brought her here. But what about this one?”

“Nice and gentle,” he handed him the shoelace.

“Thank you,” Luke smiled and gave him Brexley’s lash before he replaced the lace with his actual collar and lash and handed it back to Danny.

“We got lucky there,” he smiled, and now with the worry about his dog vanished, his smile was even prettier than before.

“I guess.”

Damn, he would like to ask him out on a date. He was attractive and he already knew more about him than about his latest three hook ups he met at a bar. Besides, he hadn’t been with a guy since, like a year ago.

“So, maybe we’ll cross paths again here?” Danny said as he turned around, “Sorry, I should be somewhere actually.”

“Maybe,” Luke smiled, “Have a nice day.”

 

 

_One month later:_

The ringing of Luke’s phone was relentless. It was still early in the morning and he had stayed up the whole night, because Dani was sick. The night before, while Dani had been with her mother, he had spent with a guy called Steve… or Stephen or something.

Luke sighed and searched for his phone on the night stand. He really hoped that it hadn’t woken up his daughter. With a loud grunt and without looking at the ID (that would have been a bit too exhausting for this early in the morning), he answered, “Cage?”

_“Hey. It’s me, Danny.“_

“Danny?” who?

_“From the park. Brexley.”_

Oh right, a Rottweiler, and a guy with an enchanting smile, a gorgeous face and a fine ass, “Oh, right. Why are you calling me this early?”

“It’s 1 pm.”

Was it, really? Shit, so much for that, “I’m a single father of a three-year old daughter and a dog, who works at a bar. It’s always early.”

Danny laughed and Luke wondered how pretty it would look, _“Alright, alright. I… I have really good news for you then.”_

“I’m scared now.”

_“Well, Brexley’s pregnant.”_

“Oh. And the puppies are…”

_“Harlem’s.”_

“And you know that because…”

 _“Because, I usually have my eyes on her and because she doesn’t bang with every dog in the city,”_ Luke could hear him smile during the last part of the sentence.

Luke smiled, “Hey, I didn’t mean to call your dog a slut.”

_“I know. Listen, I didn’t call you to ask for money or something. I have enough of that actually, but there’s some stuff I have to figure out. I don’t want the puppies to end up in the shelter. I want to find them a good home and until we can separate them from their mother, I’d like to know that they are okay…”_

“You want me to take them.”

_“I want you to help me with them. I’m really sorry, but…”_

“Okay… I’ll try…”

_“Good. Maybe, we can meet and discuss some of the stuff, if you don’t want to have this… conversation or whatever on the phone.”_

“I can send you the address of a good Pizza place in Midtown. Tomorrow at 3 pm?”

_“Sounds good. Thank you.”_

“Yeah,” Luke sighed and hung up.

He looked down at where Harlem was lying next to his bed and sleeping.

“We are really similar to each other, aren’t we? The moment, you see a pretty thing there’s only one thing on your mind. At least, I get to see Brexley’s human again this way.”

Of course, Harlem was unimpressed.

“I can tell you being a Daddy is pretty hard. But I guess we’ll manage. I can guarantee you that Dani will want to keep one of your kids and you know how she is when she wants something. A force to be reckoned with. We just shouldn’t allow her to make it two or more.”

“Speaking of… I should look after her, shouldn’t I?”

Harlem raised his head.

“Yeah, I mean, she would have come over if something was wrong with her but she needs something to eat and drink… maybe I can read her a story.”

Luke got up from the bed and his dog looked at him, “You can come with me too, although, it’s too early for your food yet.”

Luke smiled softly, as he heard the sound of the paws on the wooden floor behind him.

 

When he arrived at the Pizza place, Danny was already there seated in the back. He looked as good, as when he had met him in Central Park. Instead of the sports clothes, he was wearing an elegant shirt, a brown leather jacket and jeans that were probably something Luke wanted to see from behind, when they left.

“Hey, there,” the blond smiled tiredly. Upon a closer look he appeared to be tired; there were large dark rings under his eyes.

“Hey. Rough night?” Luke sat down.

“Ugh, that? Yeah, kind of. I’m in a bit of a stressful… time right now.“ He waved at a waiter and he took the orders for their drinks. Luke ordered a Coke, Danny was fine with a water.

“So…”, Luke started, “Puppies, huh?”

“Yeah. Weird, right they just run away for what? Half an hour and boom pregnant. It’s kind of weird.”

“Yeah, where is the room for romance? “ Luke laughed and was almost scared, when their eyes accidentally met at that word. Luckily, Danny grinned and it sort of diffused the tense situation.

“Have you told your daughter?” Danny looked up twirling a toothpick between his fingers, something about this was oddly captivating. The movement of the wood and the other man’s fingers seemed to be like one single flash of color and movement.

“Oh, how do you know about her?”

“You told me,” he grinned, “Remember? Danielle and Danny.”

“Oh, right,” Luke rubbed his temple and gave the waiter a kind nod as he brought the glass with his order. He couldn’t really remember that many details of the conversation. It was mostly smiles and the feelings he had during the talk. Worry about Brexley, but also nervousness and a soft, happy dizziness. The feeling you had when a pretty girl sat down next to you in school and she just smiled at you. Only, that it hadn’t been school and the pretty girl was a hot man and he didn’t sit down next to him but searched his lost dog with him.

“Seems, like I’m not the only tired man in here,” Danny smiled softly and put his menu down, “Have you found something?”

“As I said, single father working at a bar and all. Also, I’m a regular… menus are for amateurs and newbies.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“I guess, you’re the latter. I mean, there’s no way to know the options at a place, you have never been to before,” Luke grinned, “I’m sure, that you’ll like it though.”

“I hope so.”

Luke nodded and waved towards the waiter, he ordered his usual pepperoni pizza and smiled, when Danny ordered the same. The man had taste.

“So, when is it due? The puppies, when will they be here?“

“The vet said around three and a half months. I already told him that he can try to help us find some people who want to take the small babies in. Good people.”

“That’s the most important thing,” Luke underlined.

“I guess we are on the same page regarding that.”

“Well, I’m sure I can’t get out of this without my daughter begging me to keep at least one of them and I know I’ll give in anyway.”

Danny laughed at that, “Well, I think you are in for two dogs then.”

“Yeah, do you have kids? If you don’t mind me asking you?”

“Oh, no, no it’s okay. I… I like kids, it’s just, that we… I… never had the chance… not yet.”

“Well, I take it you still are young, so there’s time.”

“25, yeah.”

“Jesus. You’re still a kid.”

Danny laughed, “No I’m not. How old are you?”

“35.”

Danny tilted his head, “Well, for what it’s worth, you don’t look like it. You look _a lot_ younger than that.”

Luke was sure that he was blushing slightly at this comment, “Thank you. You look kinda younger than 25 but I sort of expected you to be older, if that makes any sense to you?”

“It kinda does,” he laughed, “And thank you a lot.”

“So back to business… or the dogs.”

“Yeah. So, your daughter will want to keep one of ‘em. I guess, I will want to do the same, I mean one more dog can’t hurt, right?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Right. Do you go to the park often? I’ve never seen you before.”

“I… uhm… I,” Luke cleared his throat, “I just go to the dog park, so I only stay at a certain area… Or I go to the playground with Dani.”

“That’s nice.”

“And you go to the park often?”

“I run, sometimes with Brexley, sometimes without her.”

“You’re alone then?”

“Sometimes my w—workpla—a friend comes along. Not so much now,” he looked down at the table a bit sad.

“Oh, okay,” Luke tried to pretend, that he hadn’t noticed the other man’s change of mood. It was better that way, he was sure, that Danny didn’t want him to know, that he had noticed his sadness and therefore vulnerability.

“Jogging is nice, when you need some stress relief. Maybe you can come with me, when you want to relax.”

Well, Luke certainly wouldn’t mind seeing Danny again, especially in his sporty outfit. But for now he had another reason to see him, and he wasn’t so big on athletics otherwise.

“Well, as I said, I’m a single father and so on. I don’t have much time to spare.”

Danny nodded, “I bet some of it goes to the ladies, right?”

Luke grinned, “A gentleman never kisses and tells.”

The other man laughed and for a moment, their eyes met, “That’s so cheesy though. The saying, I mean.”

“I mean it.”

“Sure thing,” Danny grinned.

“Hey, I just say it how it is,” now would be a perfect time to talk about that wedding ring on his finger but Luke didn’t really want to ask just yet. He had a good mildly flirty thing going here. He wouldn’t take it further than that and he wasn’t even sure if Danny was really on with it or just unaware. The thing was, that this was bordering his principles already and bringing the topic up would only ruin his own mood.

“Do you want to visit me often… when the puppies are there, I mean.”

“Sure, I bet Dani wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I bet it’s beautiful… to have a child.”

“It is, I mean, there’s this tiny life and you get to watch it from the beginning, the first steps, words, first day at school, so many firsts and so many happy moments.”

Luke looked up to see Danny looking somewhat sad. He should stop now.

“What I mean is, yes, it’s great.”

“Huh.”

“So, uhmm… Brexley seems to be a really good girl, right?”

“She is. And so does Harlem, a good boy, I mean.”

“He is,” Luke smiled, “Except, when he’s out impregnating random dogs in parks.

Danny grinned, “I bet.”

“Man, our dogs are surely a bunch.”

“Well, you know what they say about dogs and owners.”

Luke laughed, “So you’re projecting Harlem’s sexual behavior on me?”

Danny choked on his water, “No, that’s not!”

“I know”

“Why would you even think, that’s what I meant?”

“I know, I know!”

Danny rolled his eyes.

“Hey, man. I was just fucking with you,” poor choice of words.

“Phrasing?”

“I know, I know…”, Luke laughed, “I’m sorry.”

“Do you talk that way around your daughter as well, because then I should maybe call CPS.”

“Funny.”

“And I won’t trust you with the puppies,” he grinned

“Do you think puppies are bothered by swearing and my bad mouth and all?” Luke raised a brow at him.

“No, but still.”

They both laughed, “I think we are going to make a great team raising these little fur babies,” Luke smiled.

“Hey, we’re not their parents but I know what you mean with that. There are worse possible owners of dogs who had banged mine and all.”

“That might be the weirdest compliment I’ve ever heard but I’ll take it. And yeah, I guess, there’s people I would have considered worse to… you know, same.”

Danny smiled, “I wonder what our conversation would sound like to outsiders.”

Luke looked around the diner, “Yeah, I hope no one overhears this.”

 

 

When Luke returned back home, Malcom, his babysitter was playing in the living room with Dani.  She was jumping around the room and occasionally pulling at his curls. Malcom would pretend to hunt after her and fight but loose against the overbearing power of the three-year old little girl. It reminded Luke of these nature documentaries he saw on TV, which showed bear mothers playing with their young. There was already a lot of life in this apartment and there would be more soon.

“Hey, Luke, how was the date?” Malcom smiled.

“How’s the date daddy?” Danny echoed.

“It wasn’t a date.”

“Sure thing,” Malcom grinned, “She has eaten already, if that’s it for today, I’m leaving for my boyfriend’s place.”

“You have a date night planned?”

“Kind of, we’re going to the movies,” he shrugged.

Luke smiled, “Then go and have fun.”

“Thank you, bye Luke, bye Dani.”

“Did you and Malcolm have a nice day?” Luke kneeled down next to his daughter and smiled kindly, while whipping a bit of spinach away from her cheek.

“Yes, daddy. Why weren’t you on a date?”

Luke sighed. Dani was obsessed with finding him someone to love. Whenever, she met one of Luke’s one-night stands, although he tried to avoid this as best, as he could. Dani wanted her Dad to find someone who loved him as much as he and her Mom loved her and all. Dani knew only kids with parents who were still together, which surprised Luke, if he was honest. Maybe that might happen later, once she was older and so were her friends. He could understand, that she wanted two people back home to take care of her. And maybe he also wanted someone who could cook better, than Luke. That being said , Luke knew that Malcolm and Jessica who had her on the weekend loved her a lot.

“Because the man I met is married and because not every meeting between two adult people is and can be a date.”

“Is the man nice and pretty?”

“Very. But as I said he is married.”

“Why aren’t you and mommy married?”

She had asked that question a lot since forever and Luke had always awkwardly shuffled around it. The truth was, that Jessica and he had never been more than a one night stand that resulted in Dani. Luke was thankful for that and during Jess’ pregnancy, they had tried to be more, but it just hadn’t worked out.  They were fundamentally different people and it was basically impossible to mend together such different lives in a way that not only them but also their child could be happy. For a long time it had looked as if Jess would be the one to have Dani for most of the time but then eventually, she had asked him to take her. Jess had problems and demons, besides that her job as a private investigator had the potential to endanger the poor kid. She had her fair run in with some creeps in the past. Besides that, Luke knew that she was worried about her alcohol problem.

 

Malcolm waved over towards Ward as he neared his seat in the theater; they liked movie dates. Malcolm was studying film and Ward was a huge nerd. From visits to the theater, over nights at home, watching classics up to watching trashy movies together for the thrill of it, they did everything.

Tonight was one of those nights, they were watching some B- or no, C-class slasher. They had been settled for something that didn’t require much attention on purpose. They were both tired and they could give each other some attention.

Malcolm didn’t miss the sex he wasn’t having with Ward, who was asexual. Often enough, Ward thought so. He would talk about Malcolm being better if he broke up with him and ended things with him, which was stupid. Malcolm liked making out with him enough.

Sure, sex was fun but there was more to it. It was the emotional connection that he had to Ward, that made him want him. Not his body.

Not completely.

“Hey,” Ward smiled and pressed Malcolm a kiss on his cheek.

“Hey. How was your day?”

“Work was a little bit hard today, but I got through it. Looking forward to our date helped me through the day.”

“Good to hear,” Malcolm blushed a little. How could Ward still do this to him?

“How was your day?” Ward asked.

“Dani was nice. I think Luke has someone, I’m not sure though. It worries me a little, to be honest,” Malcolm sighed.

Ward raised a brow, “Why does it worry you? I thought you liked him, or are you just worried his crush is a douche?”

“I like him and maybe him having someone would lessen my time… and earnings.”

Ward laughed, “There are enough kids in the city.”

“Yeah but Dani is an angel. I’m an egotistical asshole, right?”

“No. You just care.”

“That’s a nice way to say it.”

Ward chuckled, “For what it’s worth, I’m having quite some trouble with Joy currently.”

“How so? I mean, she’s nice and all.”

“She is, but she wants to go to law school. And while I support her in trying to educate herself, it means more work for me.”

“And less you for me.”

“Less me for you,” Ward confirmed.

“Suddenly, I don’t like her plan all that much.”

Ward shrugged, “I mean, I wanna hire someone to help but it will still be more work for me, no matter how I turn it.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah.”

Malcolm sighed, “Any way, change of topic, how do you like my outfit?”

“Your…”

“Outfit.”

“It looks…” Ward eyed Malcolm closely and he had to chuckle at the fact that he hadn’t really looked at him yet. To be fair, they were sitting in a cinema.

“It looks nice. Colorful but nice,” Ward concluded.

“Thanks.”

“Why?”

“A friend from my class wants to switch to fashion design. She designed this.”

“It suits you.”

“Yeah, she also wants me as a model.”

“I can see that, I—“ Ward stopped as the movie started and reached for Malcolm’s hand.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Sadly, Luke hadn’t talked much with Danny since that day. Sometimes, he sent pictures of Brexley’s and her belly. Occasionally, they texted and wrote about how their dogs were doing. One day, it couldn’t be long until the birth of the puppies, Danny sent Luke a text alongside with his address and asked him to visit with Danny. He wrote that it would be a good idea to have Danny see her puppy from even before its birth, because he was sure that she would like it that way. Luke had to admit that it was true, which was how they found themselves in front of a pretty apartment house on the upper east side.

On second thought, pretty was underselling it. It was a gorgeous building, with rents way beyond anything Luke would ever be able to afford.

“That’s a nice house, daddy,” Dani whispered in Luke’s ear, as he held her in his arms.

“Yeah, you’re right there, baby girl,” Luke squeezed her a little and carried her inside.

“Excuse, me what are you doing here?” Luke was baffled from where the voice came from, before he realized, that it was the porter of the building. He looked at him with a weird hatred in his eyes.

“We are here to see a Danny… uhm Rand.”

“Does Mr. Rand expect you?”

“He does, yes.”

Only now, the man looked down at a list on his desk, “What are your names?”

“Luke and Danielle Cage.”

“Alright,” the man nodded and looked at one of the elevators in the back of the hall, “Penthouse B.”

Not bad. Luke nodded and carried Dani towards the golden doors.

In an insanely fast pace, the elevator sped upwards. Luke smiled as Dani cheered and screeched.

As they arrived upstairs, the door opened and let into a hallway, Luke knocked at the door and waited for it to open.

Danny looked as good as ever. He was dressed in a casual style, long sleeved but tight shirt that hinted at a beautiful and muscular upper body underneath it plus nice light blue washed out jeans.

“Hey, Luke and this beautiful little lady must be Danielle,” he handed out a hand towards Dani and shook it. The man was perfect.

“Thank you for inviting us into your… uhm… modest home.”

“Yeah, I know, I know.”

“Is your wife here too?” Dani asked all of the sudden.

Luke could already feel his cheeks reddening at that, this wasn’t gonna end well.

“My what?”

Dani remained silent and looked at Luke.

He sighed, “Uhm, well… Dani asked, what your wife thinks of all of this with the puppies because uhm… I saw you wearing a wedding ring. It was just… erm… something that stuck out because… uhm… there was dirt right next to it.”

“I… uhm… am divorced. I… just still… I still wear it.”

“Oh, okay. See Dani?”

“Yeah, but why did you lie, daddy?”

Luke looked up to see Danny’s amused face.

“Dani, did you poop into your diaper?” Luke asked and picked his daughter up from the floor.

“No.”

“Well, I think you did, because I smell something,” he looked at Danny who looked mildly amused and pointed towards a direction, probably to show him the bathroom. Holy, hell this was embarrassing. Thank you, Dani, for bringing me into this situation.

Danny’s bathroom looked more like a small spa. The floor was made out of maple, there was a big bathtub with jets and a shower that could easily fit five people. For a few seconds, Luke’s mind wandered to Danny in there. Showering, bathing. Maybe not alone, with his ex-wife. He forced these thoughts away and sat Dani down on the counter.

“I didn’t poop my pants, Daddy.”

“I know, because you’re a big girl.”

“Why are we here then?”

“Because, I wanted to tell you that you should stop talking in front of Danny like that. “

She looked at him weirdly, “Like what, Daddy?”

“Don’t tell him that I find him attractive or that I had interest in him.”

“At—tr…?”

“Attractive…”, Luke sighed searching for synonyms, “Like… pretty? I guess.”

Dani nodded, quietly trying to whisper the new complicated word to herself, before she continued, “Why do you want me to lie?” she asked with that childish innocence.

“It’s not lying, just not telling the whole truth.”

She didn’t seem very convinced but nodded and smiled happily, “Can we go back now?”

“Sure.”

“I like Danny’s house.”

“Me too, girl. Me too.”

Back in the living room, Danny was waiting a little awkwardly, he smiled, when Luke and Dani came back, “Hey, I was thinking… Do you like pizza, Dani?”

She looked up at Luke to wait for a sign, if she could answer, Luke sighed and nodded, then Dani looked back at Danny and nodded, “Yes!”

“That’s great, because I was thinking about ordering some, and I wanted to invite you and your Dad, if he doesn’t mind,” Danny looked up at Luke and smiled weirdly.

“I… uhm… okay,” he had no real idea, what he was getting at if he was being honest.

“Great, I’ll get the menu then,” Danny looked at Luke as he vanished towards the kitchen.

The evening passed in a blur. Shortly after the Pizza had arrived, Dani had fallen asleep on the couch. Luke hadn’t felt like leaving yet and Danny had showed him a guest room, where they had tucked her into bed.

Now, they were sitting here on the white sofa with an empty bottle of red wine on the table and another one already half empty. They had talked about everything and nothing but most importantly, there had been a lot of laughter.

Suddenly though, Danny’s expression changed a little.

“What is it?” Luke asked.

“It’s… what… what your daughter said about lying. What was that about?”

Luke massaged his temples and sighed. He hadn’t thought about this, somehow figured that it might be done for. That Danny might have forgotten about everything that had happened after they immediately arrived at his place. He had really hope that it wouldn’t come back to catch up with him. He wasn’t sure what to say right now. Children sometimes said weird stuff. Yeah. But they were most often honest. Maybe, he could think of something that would make this sound more harmless in the same context or something that could put Dani’s words into another light.

“I… uhm… She, she didn’t, I really don’t know what she meant.”

Danny nodded and opened his mouth to say something, before he closed it again.

Luke sighed and continued, “Kids, right?”

“Does she miss her mother? Dani… I mean growing up with just one parent.”

“She does sometimes… I try to make it up by being there for her as much as I can.”

“I don’t think I could ever deal with that much responsibility.”

“I think you would do fine.”

Danny smiled softly, “Could it be possible that your daughter was calling you out on lying about what you said about my wedding ring?”

“Why would I do that?” he could feel his palms getting sweaty and his heart started to race all of the sudden. Why did he have to end up in this situation?

“I don’t know… maybe it came to your mind another way,” he smiled cheekily.

“I… uhm no… I don’t think so.”

Danny leaned back a little against the seat and looked at Luke and it felt as if he was seeing right through him, “Okay, so, whatever reason you had… if I were to kiss you right now, would you allow me to?”

Luke tried his best to hide the shock on his face and was sure, that he failed completely at that. Had he just imagined this?

“Why don’t you try?” where did this smoothness come from, when he was this nervous. Maybe it was a bit of a habit.

Danny smiled and leaned in at that to reach for Luke’s cheeks and cup them before he pressed their lips together. Luke opened up a little to him, sharing their breath and pulling Danny closer. He tasted like wine and still a bit like peperoni from the pizza. His shirt was soft and warm under his hands and he would actually love to pull it off right now. But he wasn’t sure if that wouldn’t be too fast for Danny and besides, Dani was in the room next to them. But there was nothing wrong with making out on the couch.

  
Danny seemed to think the same, because his hands were slowly sliding underneath Luke’s shirt. Luke did the same. Yes, it would be sad when they wouldn’t go all the way after this, but it beat the alternative. He smiled into the kiss and pulled Danny into his lap, resisting the impulse to grind against him.

“Daddy?” the two men quickly pulled apart and looked over towards the door. Luckily, it was still closed and Dani probably still in bed.

“Sorry,” Luke said towards Danny, as he walked to open the bedroom door.

“For what?” Dani asked as she stepped out of the room, before Luke could reach it.

“I… uhmm was apologizing at Danny for staying here this long.”

“It’s okay,” Danny smiled and fidgeted with his shirt.

“Ah,” Dani smiled, “But Daddy, I wanna go home now. I woke up and wanted to go home.”

“Sure thing, darling,” he smiled.

Danny walked up behind them and handed Dani her jacket she had left on the couch, “I hope that we, uhm… maybe see each other again soon.”

Luke smiled, suddenly he was pretty cool with the situation, while Danny seemed nervous. How the tables had turned.

“Sure,” Luke looked him in the eyes and enjoyed the blush on the other man’s face.

“Good.”

“Although, maybe Dani can’t come with me I don’t know. She has kindergarten and all so she can’t always stay up this late. But I guess Malcolm can take care of her.”

“Oh, uhm… sure,” Danny grinned, “I would like that, no offense Dani.”

Dani nodded, although Luke wasn’t sure if she knew or understood, what Danny had really said.

Luke lifted his daughter up and gave Danny a “Call ya” sign behind his back, “Good Night.”

“Good Night,” Danny replied.

 

 

Normally, Luke wasn’t someone who called someone back soon after a first date. Luke wasn’t one for more than one date anyway, but this was different in a way. Not only was Danny more than a booty call, but he had also a legitimate reason due to the puppies.

He tried to find out a way to spend a night at Danny’s place as soon as he got home. He had a free night in three days. He just needed to get Malcolm to take care of Dani then and he could ask Danny tomorrow, or today… Damn, it was late already.

To his surprise, his phone rang as soon as he laid down despite the time.

The look on the caller ID made his heart race. Danny.

“Hey,” Luke answered.

“Hi.”

“What is it, did we forget something?”

“No, no… It’s just… did I imagine things? Between us?”

“Do you want to have imagine them?” Luke asked with a tight feeling in his chest.

“What? No. No!... Anyway, I guess it happened then.“

“It did.”

He could hear Danny laughing nervously at the other end of the line and Luke wondered, why he seemed this nervous all of the sudden.

“Are you alright, Danny?”

“Yes… It’s just. I haven’t have a relationship since Colleen, my ex-wife and… I wasn’t sure, if I could start something because I love her and I always will.“

“I get that. It’s similar with Dani’s mom. Sometimes it doesn’t really work out between two people, even though the affection is there. But I like that you’d consider a relationship with me.”

Luke would have bet money on that Danny was blushing on the other end of the line, as he said this.

“Well, I don’t really do casual stuff, if I’m being honest.”

“Can’t say the same for me. But I’m not really fond of it. I just wanted to warn you that I’m not good at relationships.”

“I guess that is the case for both of us.”

Luke nodded silently, “Do you have time Thursday night?”

“Oh wow. You turned this into a booty call, right?”

Luke laughed, “Hey, don’t pretend that you didn’t want to go all the way tonight.”

“Maybe.”

“But if you’re feeling like a big, sappy romantic, we can go out for dinner as well.”

Danny laughed nervously, “Yeah, I would like that.”

“Me too,” Luke smiled softly.

“Good. Uhmmm, I don’t want to bother you any longer for today.”

“You’re not.”

“Still, we both should go to bed.”

“Yeah.”

“Good Night,” Danny whispered.

“Good Night,” Luke replied and pressed a kiss against his phone, before he hung up. Did he really do this? Was he really this sappy? Damn, this was embarrassing.

Luke sighed and laid back down. He was sure that the next few days he’d be thinking about nothing but the date this Thursday. He felt like a teenager in high school again. Going through places and outfits, maybe even a little present... Something cute or funny, or sexy. Why not?

When Luke fell asleep, he dreamt of Danny.

Of the kiss and of what might happen eventually…

He woke up with method man coming from his phone.

His alarm sound for years.

There was no time to turn around and think about his dreams.

Dani.

He needed to wake Dani up.

Dani mattered now. Not Danny

Just calm down, Luke.

 

 

Thursday night came slowly. Luke was lucky that Malcolm had free time. Apparently his boyfriend had cancelled their date and he was free as well. He had told Dani that he had to work late and while he hated lying to her, it was probably better this way. Luke didn’t want her to get her hopes up this early. He would never want to admit it, but he was worried. Or no, worried was the wrong word, he was nervous. Luke could tell by the fact that he had already tried on three shirts and he had to admit that he had carefully chosen his underwear. If they picked up where they left a few nights ago, this could become relevant. He walked towards his mirror and looked at himself. He was dressed in simple black trousers and a smooth red shirt. _Let’s do this._

The restaurant he had chosen was quite fancy but not over the top. It was quiet enough to have an intimate talk but not too quiet to worry about laughing or someone overhearing them. Luke had taken Jess there before; it had been one of their few dates. Jess had been mad that she hadn’t been allowed to drink. The mood had been terrible. Now he smiled at the memories in a fond way. As much as he missed his days with his ex, he was so looking forward to this right now. He was anxiously waiting for Danny in front of the restaurant. When he showed up, Luke was stunned by his beauty. He was wearing a long brown trench coat that hinted beautifuly at his well-defined hips. Luckily, he had taken care of his looks as well.

“Hey, there,” Danny smiled, “You look great.”

“So do you,” Luke grinned and slowly pulled him in for a kiss; he could stop it, if he wanted. Luckily, he didn’t seem to mind. Quite the opposite actually. He leaned in and allowed Luke to grab him by the waist and pull him closer. Suddenly, Luke wished that he wasn’t in public right now and that they had decided to do without the date. They could bond during pillow talk and breakfast. Luke imagined what Danny looked like illuminated by the dim morning light of his apartment. Wrapped in white sheets but naked underneath. Smelling like a freshly made bed.

“That was nice,” Danny whispered as they pulled apart.

“Yeah.”

“We, uhm. Should go inside.”

“Yeah, people are starting to look. For fucks sake, this is 2017,” Luke muttered.

Danny nodded and followed him inside.

It turned out that Danny’s date was wearing a green shirt underneath his jacket.

It suited him.

“So, what brings a—”

“Stop it,” Danny grinned, “Just, stop it.”

“Okay… okay. Why did you date me though?”

Danny tilted his head, “Isn’t this a question you usually ask after being married for years.”

“Haha. I mean it though,” there was something in Danny’s eyes that made Luke curious.

“You are nice, funny… attractive.”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere.”

“Damn,” Danny grinned and opened the menu to choose a wine. Luke already knew what he wanted anyway, so he could watch his eyes shift over the words.

“Have you been here before?” Luke asked.

“No, I assume, you have?”

Luke nodded, “A few times. I like the atmosphere, especially the well over there in the corner. I just love the sound of it. It’s calming.”

“And let me guess, you took all your dates in here?”

Luke laughed and smiled at Danny, as he put his wine menu back down, “It’s not so easy. I don’t usually date.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Danny shrugged and picked up the actual menu, “Well, I feel flattered now. To be an exception to this, it is nice.”

“I’m happy that you think so. I know a lot of people who think differently about that. I mean, people don’t like it when you just hook up with people for the fun of it. And I don’t mean my hookups themselves. They never care, or are in the same boat.”

“There’s nothing wrong with casual dating. It just has never been a thing for me.”

Luke nodded, “I like that you think so. Who’s taking care of Brexley this evening?”

“My best friend, Ward. He isn’t so good with people but very good with dogs. He or his sister take her in whenever I’m out of town. He also is sort of responsible for me getting her in the first place. They really like each other.”

“Does he know that he has to babysit because you are sleeping around?”

“Well, we are not sleeping around currently.”

Luke grinned, “I think you plan to and it doesn’t answer my question.”

“Who says that?”

“Your kiss outside.”

Danny grinned and blushed slightly, “You weren’t prude either.”

“Yeah. Question though?”

Danny sighed, “He knows that I have a date. I told him that it could take the night, or that I might come home very late.”

“My daughter is at her babysitter’s. She likes him and he also takes care of Harlem, so there’s that. It’s good to have people to trust.”

“Speaking of Harlem…” Danny started, “You used to live there?”

“Yeah. Had a mentor there. My former coach of the Highschool football team, he had a small barber shop. He adopted Harlem as a puppy… I got to name her later.”

Danny seemed confused but he refused to ask further questions, Luke was thankful for that, “Well for what it’s worth, it’s a nice name.”

“Yours too.”

Danny smiled softly, “Well there is one thing I should tell you about… I don’t have this much dating experience. I dated this guy in high school but he turned out to be a jerk and I had this crush on a girl once. But my wife’s my only serious relationship.”

“That’s no problem. I have enough experience for both of us.”

Danny laughed and once again, Luke found it too contagious and joined in. This was nice. Danny in a good-looking outfit, wine, and a nice evening.

It was a bit weird how he sat at the same place he and Jess had sat at, what felt like ages ago. Luke had drank the same wine and ordered the same food he had ordered back then, but it was different. Luke wasn’t with Jess but with Danny. The person on the other end of the other end of the table wasn’t his liquor drinking and lasagna eating ex, but Danny eating spaghetti and wine.

This was alright. Luke was alright.  Danny didn’t look at him like Jess. Not like a weird a weird tension that was still between them was there to be resolved.

There was only one kind of tension between them, the best kind, it was pure sexual tension. What was between them was so sharp, that you could cut the air between them.  
Luke realized that between the meals and drinks.

Danny had unmistakable signs and it was adorable. He scratched himself behind his ear and smirked and looked down. Adorable.

“So, you think that there is a connection between the incident and what happened in San Francisco?” Luke joked.

“All, I’m saying is that there’s a possibility that there might be a connection.”

“I’m dating a conspirator.”

“You are absolutely not!” Danny laughed, “There are several scientists who are inclined to believe, that aliens are involved in this as well.”

“Aliens?”

“Oh, come on. It’s not 2010 anymore. Aliens are a thing. They came here, alright?”

Luke laughed and looked at the check, “How about we split and then go to your place. Or not. Something about not sticking your dick in crazy.”

“There is footage and all of the fucking aliens. Are you kidding me?”

“You’re so easy to rile up. It’s cute. Yes, aliens are out there alright, but that doesn’t mean that they are responsible for everything.”

Danny sighed, not continuing to fight the battle any longer, “Alright, so about splitting the bill… I’m rich and paying, soo…”

And straight on to the next battlefield.

“No way.”

“How much can I downplay this? Let’s cut it short.”

Luke laughed, “70/30 for you.”

“Deal,” Danny smiled and winked for the waiter to come. An old wrinkly man with gray hair and glasses.

“So, you still up for the night together?” Luke asked and touched Danny’s leg with his. He smiled and Luke could see Danny blush at the touch. That was probably a yes.

“A little nervous but all in all, yeah.”

“I’ll be gentle,” Luke tried to say seriously but had to crack up a little himself, they were ridiculous. But he loved it when you could laugh with the person you dated.

Luke gently took Danny’s hand over the table and squeezed. Danny smiled and gave his knuckles a gentle kiss.

Luke could feel his cheeks heat at the sudden touch of lips. He reached underneath the table and ran one of his hands over Danny’s thighs, “We should really get going.”

Danny smiled, “Definitely.”

“Then let’s go,” Luke pulled Danny along and handed him his coat.

“Alright, alright, Romeo,” Danny laughed and let Luke pull him close but not too close. Seems, as if he wasn’t fond of PDA, something Luke could handle.

Luke took his date by the hand and pulled him along outside. It was a quiet night. The air was clean and the sky cloudless. It was a little cold though.

Danny was cuddling himself into his jacket and Luke regretted not bringing one for himself. Seemingly, it was obvious because Danny kept looking over at him.

“You want my jacket?”

“You need it.”

Danny shrugged, “Cold doesn’t bother me.”

“Do you let it go?”

“I hate you.”

“Alright there, Elsa, no it’s okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Besides... you are small. It wouldn’t fit.”

“Fair point.”

Luke laughed, “Cab?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“But I am paying this time.”

“I’m rich.”

“And I am pissed and hurt in my pride, that you payed more, than me.”

“Alright, alright,” Danny grinned and waved.

“Thank you,” Luke grinned and was really happy, that a cab stopped fairly early for them. Maybe it was Danny’s aura, that told people, that he had more money than most. Or it was just damn pure luck. Luke wasn’t sure.

The cab driver was an older man with a grey mustache. He grunted semi-friendly at Luke and Danny, as they sat down in the backseat, “Where to?”

Danny’s address made the man smile, a wealthy area and Luke and Danny weren’t a bunch of spoiled high society kids who couldn’t hold their liquor and puked all over the back seat. He probably hit the jackpot.

Apart from that, the cab driver didn’t seem much interested in Danny and Luke. Luke had even seen one disguised grimace when he had turned around and Danny had a hand on his thigh.

It made Luke want to kiss the hell out of Danny right there, but he valued his privacy.

And this evening was too important for that.

Luke still couldn’t help himself from maintaining eye contact through the mirror, while he returned Danny’s gesture.

Luke wasn’t sure if Danny could feel the tension, or if it was something that was only between him and the driver.

Probably the latter. The thing was, that Luke was the one paying so he wasn’t getting the tip he had expected. Oh no.

Luke smiled at Danny blushing as they walked past his porter. He wondered if he had ever seen him come in with another man before. Probably not.

Then Luke remembered their talk earlier. Probably not then. Not, that it should matter.

“Are you still nervous?” he asked, as they got into the elevator.

Danny laughed, “That obvious, huh?”

“Kind of,” Luke squeezed his hand, “We don’t have to do this, you know. I can go home, if you want.”

“No, no. A few nights ago I was ready for it. Just let us get in the mood and then we can see how it all goes.”

Luke smiled, “Good idea.”

“I guess,” Danny’s nervousness was hard to overlook.

“Do you mind if I start with the mood changing, slash resolving the tension, right now?”

Danny smiled and cupped Luke’s cheek to kiss him, “You mean like this?”

Luke grinned, “I meant like this,” he slammed Danny against the wall of the elevator and kissed the hell out of him. He opened up to Luke and wrapped his arms around his upper body. He pulled him closer and closer. This felt so damn good being this close to him. Only clothes and nothing else separating their bodies. Luke just had the idea to try and bite down on Danny’s neck when the elevator doors opened. Damn, he really would have loved that.

Later.

Danny dragged him inside and the elevator doors closed.

Luke smiled at Danny as the other man walked backwards towards a door.

“The bedroom?” Luke asked and raised a brow.

“Well, it’s usually the place you go for sexy times.”

“If you’re a prude.”

“Well, you can sleep on the couch if you want, prude.”

Luke laughed, “What, not even offering the guest room?”

“Nope,” Danny grinned and unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

Luke sighed. And it sounded much needier than he had intended.

“You wanna do the rest?” Danny grinned.

“Ever since the moment I first saw you.”

“In the park?”

“Yes. Do you have any idea how good your ass looked in those pants?”

“Do you mean it looks bad in these,?” Danny gasped, fake offended.

“You are such an idiot.”

“Well, everyone gets what they deserve.”

Luke smiled, “You believe in that? Karma?”

“Kind of. It’s a nice sentiment, that no bad deed goes unpunished. “

In a way, that was a bit of a downer when Luke was just about to open Danny’s shirt. And he seemed to realize that as well as he pulled against Luke’s shirt.

“Sorry for the buzzkill. You see how long it’s been with me.”

Luke grinned went back to unbuttoning Danny’s shirt, “Doesn’t bother me. Makes it easier.”

“Are you implying that I have low standards?” Danny grinned and leaned back against the wall.

“Never,” Luke went back to uncovering Danny’s chest, “Just saying-- what is that?” Luke pointed at a black chest tattoo he had just uncovered. Luke slowly started to uncover more of it.

“What the hell…?”

Danny blushed, “It’s an old sin of my youth. The reason my boyfriend broke up with me.”

“Because of a tattoo?”

“I didn’t get this voluntarily. His ex tattooed it, and it was meant for my ex, and he tattooed it on me… so--”

Luke giggled, “Yeah, your ex had a right to be upset. What the hell?”

“It’s a long story, okay. I didn’t know. Never meant to hurt Davos.”

Luke smiled softly, “Well, for what it’s worth, it’s pretty beautiful,” he ran his fingers along the black marks. Now, that the tattoo was fully exposed and Danny’s shirt was open, it was visibly a dragon.

“Thank you.”

Danny seemed to enjoy the touch; he was almost moaning.

“Thank _you_ ,” Luke laughed as he touched the soft skin. Maybe this was the cue for them to move to the bedroom. To have each other with their full bodies and souls.

“We should move this to the bedroom,” He smiled as he ran his hand down Danny’s naked chest.

“Let’s even the odds out first,” Danny pulled Luke’s shirt over his head and smiled at the look of the other man’s bare chest.

“You like what you see?”

Danny shrugged, “Kind of.”

“Kind of.”

“It’s okay.”

“I’ll show you okay,” Luke lifted Danny up by his hip and pulled him against his body. The other man’ legs wrapped around his hips. They fit, as if they’d been made for each other.

“I’m intrigued,” Danny grinned, grinded a little and nabbed against Luke’s ear.

“You eat a lot huh?” Luke adjusted his grip a little, grabbing Danny by the ass.

Danny sighed and punished Luke with a little thrust against his crotch. Despite the fabric being in the way, it was enough to send a hot jolt down Luke’s spine.

“You little--,” Luke cursed.

“What?”

Luke threw him down onto the ridiculously looking mattress and pushed him down underneath his own body. Immediately, Danny’s hands found their way up towards Luke’s cheeks, cupping them, as he kissed the hell out of them.

There was teeth, tongue and a lot of passion.

Luke responded and Danny’s hands loosened from his cheeks. Abandoning them for his upper body and the ass in Luke’s pants. Luke laughed a little into the kiss and rand his hands down the other man’s side.

After a while of touching and kissing, Luke separated their mouths and licked a trail down Danny’s neck.  He could feel him buck up under the sensation and his grip on Luke’s shoulder blades tightened.  Luke smiled and continued the pattern.

He grinned again, as he reached the nipples. He carefully placed his mouth around the sensitive spots and sucked. Danny moaned something and wrapped his legs around Luke’s waist. Slowly, Luke started to add teeth to the nipple.

Danny’s reaction was great. He arched his back and moaned loudly, pressing Luke tightly against his body.

“You like this, huh?”

“Does it show?”

“A little,” Luke grinned and moved towards Danny’s other nipple. It drove Danny insane and Luke was all there for it. He could hear his breathing getting heavier and more labored.

Danny seemed to be a little anxious to do something to Luke himself. He wanted to make him lose his cool, as well. Luke smiled he loved a little struggle in bed. He gently pushed Danny down a little into the mattress, Luke wanted to see him fall apart even more. He wanted to see more signs of pleasure and arousal from him, he wanted to him to show Luke what he wanted and what he loved.

Luke was so focused on Danny and his motions that he completely missed the other man’s hand sliding down towards Luke’s crotch.

There was no way that he would miss the feeling as Danny gently stoked Luke’s dick through his pants, though. Luke had already been halfway hard and the feeling of the heat wandering down towards his crotch made his need stronger. He couldn’t hold back a moan and Luke could see a little pleased smile on Danny’s face.

He was happy to do something that made Luke lose his cool. His wicked smile was some seriously cute shit.

“And you like this?” Danny smiled, as he gave Luke’s crotch a feather light squeeze.

Luke just growled. Was Danny trying to end the torturous nipple play on purpose? He was getting a little mean now. He must be pretty hard by now too.

Luke pressed a little more weight down on his lovers’ crotch. Yeah definitely, already hardening and not small either.

“You like that, huh?” Danny repeated.

“It’s not bad definitely, you ready for the full thing?”

Luke pulled Danny a little closer and looked him in the eyes, to be able to tell whether he was truly ready or not.

“You want us to go further?” Luke asked again, “This is fine, we can stop this right here. Jerk off, if you want. We can do everything, I can blow you, give you hand jobs…”

“I want you.”

“Danny—“

Danny pulled him closer and kissed him again. Open mouthed, his legs wrapped around Luke’s waist, hips bucking up and grinding against Luke’s crotch, while his hands started to wander down the back of Luke’s pants.

When they pulled apart, they were both panting, “I. Want. You.”

“Okay, okay…”Luke sighed and pulled at Danny’s pants while he was arching his back, to allow Danny to pull his pants down completely.

“You have lube?” Luke asked after they were both undressed completely. Danny looked nice naked, his legs were as muscular, as the rest of his body. And his dick had a nice large size that made Luke’s mouth water a little.

“Yeah,” Danny reached down in his drawer and Luke watched as he bend over to retrieve it. Not that some of the sweatpants had given his imagination much room but, Danny’s ass was perfect, as if it was carved out of marble.

“Nice view,” Luke grinned and caught the condom and bottle.

Danny looked down Luke’s body purposely lingering on his dick, “Not bad either.”

“Not bad…”

He grinned and laid down next to Luke, “Well, maybe I’ll say something different later.”

“I bet you will,” Luke grinned and pulled him in for a kiss, “So do you want me to fuck you or vice versa, since you’ve never…”

“What do you want?”

“I’ve done both. You are important here.”

“We are both equally important.”

“Yeah but you’ve never slept with a man before and you are… uhm, well rusty.”

Danny laughed and ran his hands down Luke’s chest, “Well, my ex and I, we used toys from time to time…”

“She fucked you with a strap on?”

“Yeah...”

“And you liked it?“

“Yeah,” Danny smiled and ran a hand down Luke’s spine.

Luke grinned, “You kinky fucker.”

“It’s not kinky. It’s sex and you’ve been fucked too… it’s sex for fucks sake.”

“I was just messing with you,” Luke smiled and reached for Danny’s dick to give it a few strokes. He could feel him shiver and heard his moan next to his ears.

“Please, don’t go so fast, okay. Remember, it has been a bit... I don’t want to ruin this thing.”

Luke laughed and nodded, “Just tell me when you’re hurting, okay?” he cracked open the bottle of lube.

“I will,” Danny leaned back against the headboard and spread his legs, exposing his hole.

Luke smiled and put some of the cold lube on his fingers and warmed it up a little. His gaze was fixated on Danny the whole time. How he looked at Luke and his fingers, his dick. And of course, he also looked at Danny’s dick, and his ass.

Slowly, he started to massage Danny’s rim with his index finger. That already was enough to make Danny gasp. Luke was happy at that, but he needed to take it slow. Carefully, he pressed his index finger inside of Danny. Not much, just until the nail ended. Danny’s eyes fluttered shut and he bucked his hips up a little. Considering the circumstances, Luke allowed it, he wanted Danny to have the control here. Wanted him to set the pace, even if it was a faster one.

Luke just let Danny fuck himself with his finger, occasionally moving on his own a little. The most fascinating thing was his face anyway. His little gasps, rolls of his eyes and the first pearls of sweat running down his face.

After a little while, Luke added his middle finger, slowly pushing it inside, a little faster this time. Danny bucked up a little, but he took it well enough. This time, Luke pushed both fingers in deep, which made Danny grasp the sheets and arch his back.

“Now, wait for this,” Luke whispered and curled his fingers against Danny’s prostate. He screamed at a fairly loud volume, flinched and gasped.

“Fuck. More. Please?“

Luke grinned and tried his best to hit the prostate a few more times, before he pulled the fingers out and added a third.

This time, he focused on stretching a little and opening Danny up for him.

“Shit. More. Please? Luke!“

“You’re repeating yourself, babe.”

“Please, I want to… feel you please. Just fuck me.”

Luke nodded, pulled out and reached for the condom. He handed it to Danny, “Will you do the honor?”

Danny smiled and rolled the condom over Luke’s dick. His hands were warm and soft. Luke had to gasp a little at the massage. Before he could move to position himself between Danny’s legs, Danny leaned down and kissed the tip of Luke’s cock.

“This feels good,” Luke smiled softly.

“You feel good.”

Luke smiled again and spread some lube on his cock, “Is this really, what you want? We can do some—”

“Luke, please.”

“Okay. Put your legs around my hip, so that I get a better angle. “

Danny nodded and obeyed.

Luke grinned, “Good boy,” he took his dick in his hands and guided it towards Danny’s entrance. He took his time, as he pushed forward and breached him. Luke allowed himself time to study his face and enjoyed the subtle hints of pleasure. Well… not so subtle anyway.

His eyes rolled back, as Luke slowly rocked forward and breached him further and further. Luke could feel Danny pushing against him but he didn’t want to hurt him, so he kept his own pace.

“Luke, please,” he moaned.

“Sh… we’ll get to it.”

With swallow thrusts Luke worked himself further and further inside.

Once he was close to bottoming out, he gave his hips a single strong roll and enjoyed the way Danny gasped and his eyes went wide.

“Luke!”

“You like that, huh, babe?” he smiled and slid his finger into Danny’s mouth. He smiled and sucked gently, as Luke set a slow pace.

“Luke, please, harder, faster.”

Luke sighed, “You tell me, when I hurt you, alright?”

“Sure, come on!”

“Okay…” Luke tightened his grip on Danny’s hip and he could feel his legs draw him closer.

He took a deep breath as he pulled out, until only the tip of his dick was still inside of Danny.

Then he slammed inside hard enough to make Danny slip on the covers. Luke moaned in pleasure. A low growl escaping his lips.

Danny gasped and gripped the sheets, “Yes!”

“Is this really okay?”

“Do me a favor.”

“Huh?” Luke braced his arms, so that he was lingering directly over Danny.

“Don’t ask this shit again. If I want you to stop or go slower, I’ll tell you. “

“Okay, okay,” Luke ended his statement with a roll of his hips.

Luke growled and pulled Danny a little closer before he continued in his pace. Danny felt so good, so warm and tight around his dick. He brought his hand down towards the other man’s penis and pumped him in a rhythm matching Luke’s pace.

Danny moaned and gasped and threw his head back in pleasure.

He was so beautiful like this.

Luke could feel sweat dripping down his forehead, as Danny arched his back and came against their chests. Focusing on the sticky white substance, Danny’s expression and his cock in his hand, Luke could feel his own pleasure intensifying. With a hard thrust and a loud growl, he came inside of Danny’s ass.

He and Danny laid down a little, before, Luke pulled out and tied the condom off.

Danny looked at him, as he cleaned himself and offered the cloth to Luke, “You wanna stay the night?”

“Yeah.”

 

 

Danny sat down on the floor and lifted one of the little puppies, “So this is the one you want Dani?”

Dani nodded and reached for the little ball of fur, “Yes!”

Brexley lifted her head and looked at her children, before she laid back down on the floor. She was an exhausted mom.

“Hey look at my two babies getting along so well,” Luke cleared his throat smiled and set down the groceries.

“You mean me and Chelsea?” Dani asked and squeezed her puppy.

“Yeah,” he grinned at Danny, before he moved and gave Dani a peck on her head, before he moved on to Danny and gave him a wet kiss.

“Daddy and Danny, sitting on a tree, K-I-S—”

“Dani, please,” Luke sighed.

Danny chuckled, “It’s okay…”

“Will you marry Danny, Dad?”

“Wait what?”

Danny raised an amused brow.

“I would carry Danny’s veil.”

“Wait, why do I wear a veil?” Danny laughed.

“Please, Dad.”

Luke sighed, “Well, it’s complicated and Danny can be an idiot sometimes… But maybe one day.”

Danny smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> @Casy_Dee, thank you as always.
> 
> And @thewonderginger for coming up with the dog names and other stuff <3


End file.
